walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyndie (TV Series)
Cyndie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and the current leader of the Oceanside community after her grandmother, Natania was killed by Enid. She is also one of the four co-leaders of the Militia along with Rick Grimes, Maggie Rhee and Ezekiel. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Not much is known about Cyndie's life before the apocalypse except that she may have lived in or around Washington D.C. before the outbreak, and that she also had a mother, a brother, and was close with her grandmother, Natania. She used to go to the county fair, and one time, she fought with her brother on the canoe ride. Post-Apocalypse At some point in the outbreak, Cyndie, her mother, brother and grandmother, Natania managed to survive and began to build the community of Oceanside. After getting into conflict with the Saviors, Cyndie and the rest of the Oceansiders decided to rebel against them. However, the group failed, causing the execution of her mother, brother and numerous other residents. The remaining residents fled the community, in hopes to find a new home. Cyndie developed a particular hatred for the Savior Arat who sadistically murdered Cyndie's little brother after telling the begging Cyndie "no exceptions." Since then, Cyndie, Natania and the other Oceansiders relocated to Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, where they have been peacefully living, and is firmly established with high security. Season 7 "Swear" Cyndie first appears with Rachel in this episode, where they are walking the shorelines and come across Tara. She stops Rachel from killing her, and puts her under the shade of some junk on the sand, giving her supplies. She is later seen stopping Rachel from shooting Tara, and then being told to stand down by her grandmother. Cyndie is later seen at the table with dinner that night. The next day, Tara leaves the settlement with Kathy and Beatrice. In the woods, Tara catches on to the real plan: Kathy and Beatrice are going kill her. Beatrice catchers her, but before she can pull the trigger, Cyndie tackles Beatrice to the ground. “Run!” Cyndie yells at Tara. Cyndie catches up with Tara and makes her swear to keep her settlement a secret, to which Tara agrees. Cyndie gives Tara a backpack with food and water and offers to take her to the bridge where she last saw Heath. Cyndie accompanies Tara to the bridge and refuses to leave until Tara safely crosses. As Tara makes her way across the bridge, a herd of walkers emerges from behind a tarp. Cyndie shoots them down from the top of a car as Tara looks for Heath but is unable to find him. Tara watches as Cyndie is then found and taken back to Oceanside by Kathy and Beatrice. "Something They Need" Cyndie enters Natania’s home and suddenly Tara calls her out, as she holds her and Natania at gunpoint. She is angry and hurt that Tara broke her promise, but she says she had no choice and explains that her group is taking their guns in order to fight The Saviors. She begs them to talk to Rick Grimes, her leader, and join their resistance. But Natania refuses. Meanwhile Rick and the other Alexandrians set off the explosives near the Oceanside walls. Natania feigns an injury, distracting Tara, and giving Cyndie enough time to grab a hidden gun. Tara turns her gun towards Cyndie, and is tackled by Natania. As Cyndie holds her at gunpoint, Tara reveals that her own gun was never loaded. Natania asks for Cyndie's gun and she reluctantly complies. As the other Oceansiders are taken captive outside by Rick and his group, Natania appears, holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick’s group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. But then Michonne warns Rick that walkers are approaching. Cyndie knocks Natania out before she can shoot Tara. Enid, who was standing behind Natania, gun aimed and ready to shoot, stares in shock. Rick’s group and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Beatrice shakes hands with Rick. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick’s group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. Cyndie informs Tara that she wants to fight with her, but Natania has forbidden her community to fight the Saviors. She thanks Tara for what her group is doing. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Cyndie is among the group of Oceansiders to inspect the truck brought to the community's outskirts by Aaron and Enid. When Cyndie finds Natania's body after she is shot in the head by Enid, she begins to mourn her grandmother's death. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Cyndie and the Oceanside community handcuffed Enid and Aaron in Natania's house was her family. The Oceansiders decide to leave the decision on what to do with the two Alexandrians to Cyndie, seeing as Natania was her family. Cyndie, after some convincing from Enid, decides to let them live. Taking them to the forest, Cyndie refuses to join the fight, feeling that what they've already contributed was enough. She gives a warning for them to never return to the community. Enid briefly confronts Cyndie about their community's killing of newcomers, but only gives her the same warning as she leaves with the Oceansiders. "Worth" Cyndie and her crew find Aaron in the woods near Oceanside. He kills a walker that’s stalking Cyndie and her group and collapses on the ground from the effort. Cyndie decides that it's not her problem if Aaron wants to starve, and they leave him to die. Later, Cyndie and the residents find an exhausted Aaron, begging them to join the fight against the Saviors as they would otherwise continue to be fearful of the outside world. "Wrath" Cyndie, alongside Kathy, Rachel, and a group of Oceansiders are seen led by Aaron throwing Molotov cocktails at Saviors coming to ambush the Militia at Hilltop and most likely helped rebuild the communities. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Cyndie and the group go to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. By the stairs, Cyndie sees an old canoe and remembers an experience with her brother. Daryl relates to her and the two of them lift the canoe. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Daryl and Rosita catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they’re forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horses but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. At night, in Hilltop, a saddened Cyndie attends Ken’s funeral. Later, as Maggie is being attacked by a hooded stranger, Cyndie and Alden grab the assailant and Maggie rips off his hood to reveal a drunken Earl. The next day, at night, the residents, including Cyndie, gather around the gallows as Maggie explains to her people that the punishment fits the crime. She looks on at Gregory, who has a noose around his neck and is sitting on a horse. Gregory pleads for someone to stop this, but no one moves. A couple of kids show up and Michonne yells for Maggie to stop but it’s too late as Daryl smacks the horse and it rides off, leaving Gregory to hang to death to everyone's shock. Maggie tells her people that she wants this to be the last time they do something like this and then orders Daryl to cut off the noose. "The Bridge" In the camp's infirmary, Enid stitches Cyndie's hand as Siddiq watches. When the herd arrive at the labor site and a commotion ensues, Cyndie arrives with Rick and the others to help. In the camp, at night, as everyone laughs and talks, Cyndie is seen sharing with others. "Warning Signs" At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin's death. Alden promises they'll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Cyndie draws her gun along with the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Later, in the woods, Cyndie and Maggie head to an abandoned house, which she claims to lived there before Oceanside, with a noisy roof which has attracted a small group of walkers. Maggie distracts them as Cyndie investigates. Another group of walkers breaks out of the barred-up front door and Maggie runs over to kill them. Cyndie nearly gets bit until Rick, Daryl and Rosita arrive to save her. They check on Beatrice over the walkie, but receive no response, so they try to find her and locate her unconscious in the woods. When she wakes up, she tells them she was attacked from behind and that Arat is missing. Later, Cyndie listens as Rick implores his team to find Arat before the Saviors find out and leave, delaying the bridge construction. At night, Cyndie and the Oceanside women hold Arat hostage at Hollowbranch, and forces her to beg with a gun to her head. Daryl and Maggie discover them and Cyndie emotionally reveals that this was their former settlement and recalls how Simon and the Saviors wiped out her people. Justin killed Beatrice's husband while Arat killed Cyndie's brother without mercy. Cyndie says that they went along with Rick’s rules because they thought they had to, until Maggie executed Gregory, "showing them the way". Since that moment, they have been killing the Saviors responsible for wiping out Oceanside. Arat starts crying and pleads for her life, claiming she had no choice and Simon would have killed her, but Cyndie reminds her how she smiled when she killed her brother. She demands that Arat remind her what she said. "No exceptions," Arat tells them. Maggie and Daryl instantly remember Glenn's death and walk away, leaving Arat to die as Cyndie stabs her through the back of the head with a spear. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Cyndie has killed: *Arat *At least 18 unnamed Saviors (Alongside her fellow members of Oceanside) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Tara Chambler Cyndie seems to care for Tara when she disobeys the rules of Oceanside and doesn't let anyone kill Tara. She seems to trust her, despite only just meeting. When Rachel attempts to kill Tara, Cyndie stops her, telling her that she's alive. Rachel tells her that they're supposed to, but Cyndie refuses. This causes Rachel to tell the members of Oceanside about Tara. When the members of Oceanside are surrounding Tara, Cyndie stops them, telling them to let her live. After much disagreement with her grandmother, Natania. They finally decide on letting Tara stay. After Tara attempts to leave and is almost shot by Beatrice, Cyndie tackles her, giving Tara a chance to run off. When Tara is surrounded by walkers, Cyndie helps kill them to save her. As Tara flees back to Alexandria, she looks back and see's Cyndie being captured by Kathy and Beatrice. Tara is terrified for her, and leaves. When Tara returns to Oceanside, Cyndie is immediately upset after the deal they had has been broken. When Tara explains the incident on her return, Cyndie turns hostile on her, grabbing a gun and aiming at her. She takes Tara's gun as well, but finds out it is actually unloaded. Cyndie then shows remorse against Tara, but despite this, she is forced to watch Natania hold Tara at a gunpoint. When Tara begins to explain to the Oceansiders that they will be fighting the Saviors, Cyndie goes as far as defending Tara saying that it is a great idea, and she would willingly join the fight. When zombies began to invade the premises, Cyndie helps Tara kill a zombie, showing that she still cares for her. Later on, Tara thanks Cyndie for saving her life multiple times, Cyndie volunteers to go to Alexandria to help with the fight, but unfortunately is forced to stay to help defend Oceanside. Natania TBA Rachel Cyndie seems to care for Rachel, they are first seen together killing zombies who had washed up on the beach. When Rachel is about to unknowingly kill Tara, Cyndie stops her. Rachel is upset with Cyndie's decision, and goes as far as exposing her to the rest of Oceanside, as of breaking the rule of killing humans. Cyndie seems to attempt to reason with her many times about not following the rule, but due to Oceanside's strict rules, Cyndie sees that Rachel has hardened over time and has been taught to believe all outsiders are bad people. Arat Cyndie despises Arat. This fueling hatred began when Arat forced Cyndie to beg for her brother's life when the Saviors came and killed every male above the age of ten. Unfortunately, Cyndie's brother was eleven, and Arat shot him after Cyndie begged for his life. Years later, Cyndie received revenge when she drove a spear in the back of Arat's head. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"How It's Gotta Be" *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Worth" *"Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jennie.The Walking Dead season 7: 2 new characters revealed - undeadwalking.com (June 27, 2016) **Cyndie is described as "a sunny-side-up kinda teenager - kind, with a world-weary toughness." *Cyndie is the youngest community leader in the TV series and, along with Marlon, the youngest ever introduced in The Walking Dead universe, only being in her late teens. References Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Oceanside Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters